A Snappish
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Tampan, jenius, seorang Quarterback handal, licik, menarik, dan memiliki banyak fans tersembunyi. Dengan semua kenyataan ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang Anezaki Mamori tidak menganggap kalau Hiruma itu...keren?


Tampan, jenius, seorang Quarterback handal, licik, menarik, beraura setan, dan memiliki banyak fans tersembunyi. Dengan semua kenyataan itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Anezaki Mamori tidak menganggap Hiruma Youichi itu...keren?

**~A Snappish~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: Canon, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, Mamori Pov, etc...**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**"Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Just for Fun!**

**Happy Reading, Minna! v^o^v**

.

ZzzzZzzzZ

.

.

.

**Mamori's POV...**

Pagi ini aku disuruh oleh Hiruma untuk mengurusi ruang klub yang katanya dipenuhi oleh 'benda-benda sialan'. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi lebih baik kukerjakkan saja. Toh, sesampai disana aku bakal menemukan 'benda-benda sialan' yang Hiruma maksud. Walaupun aku yakin kalau benda-benda itu bukanlah benda-benda biasa.

**Tepat di ruang klub Deimon, YA-HA!**

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti maksud Hiruma yang menyebut benda-benda ini dengan sebutan 'benda-benda sialan'. Aku sendiri nggak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi saat melihat benda-benda itu berhamburan dimana-mana. Selama bertahun-tahun berdiri, baru pertama kalinya ruang klub ini dipenuhi dengan ribuan SURAT PENGGEMAR!

Dengan senyum mengembang, akupun mulai membereskan surat-surat tersebut dan menatanya dengan rapi. Aku sendiri tidak sabar melihat wajah antusias anggota klub yang lain. Mungkin waktu latihan sore nanti bakal menjadi waktu latihan yang paling meriah!

**End Mamori's POV...**

.

.

.

**Ruang klub saat latihan sore, YA-HA!**

"Dengarkan aku, anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma yang memulai komando di waktu latihan sore tim Deimon. "Khusus hari ini, jatah latihan sore akan dikurangi!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaah?"

Tiga bersaudara Ha Ha langsung pada bengong. Anggota yang lain juga ikutan, bahkan Kurita sampai ngiler saking kagetnya.

"Hie! M-memangnya ada apa, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena takut, takut.

Hiruma langsung menampilkan tawa setannya. "Kekeke...tanya saja sama manajer sialan."

Mamori ikut tersenyum senang. "Sebagai ganti dari waktu latihan kalian, hari ini kita akan...membaca surat penggemar untuk kalian semua!"

Monta langsung melompat saking senangnya. "Akhirnya aku punya penggemar juga, MAX!"

"I-iya, usaha kita untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl akhirnya berdampak bagus juga," sahut Sena yang ikut bergembira. "Jadi, dimana surat-surat itu kak Mamori?"

Mamori langsung menggaruk pipinya dengan kikuk. "I-itu, karena suratnya terlalu banyak, aku dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di lemari sapu."

"Memangnya sebanyak apa surat-surat itu, MAX?" tanya Monta. Dipikirannya surat-surat penggemar itu paling-paling tidak lebih dari lima puluh buah.

Suzuna langsung nyengir sambil membuka lemari sapunya perlahan. "Suratnya sebanyak ini!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Seluruh anggota Deimon berteriak ketakutan saat melihat banjir surat dari lemari sapu. Sedangkan Hiruma yang sudah berdiri diatas sofa langsung tertawa ala setan dan mulai mengangkat AK47-nya tinggi-tinggi. "YA-HA! Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian dengan benda-benda sialan itu! Kita akan segera latihan 30 menit lagi dan yang terlambat harus mengelilingi lapangan 5O kali, YA-HA!"

"HIE! 3O menit?"

"Dengan surat sebanyak ini, MAX?"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haah?"

Suzuna langsung melompat-lompat diatas timbunan surat-surat penggemar. "Yeii~ ayo, semangat teman-teman! Waktunya tinggal 29 menit lagi!"

"HIE!" Sena langsung panik dan mulai memilah-milah surat yang berada didekatnya.

"Eyeshield 21, Eyehield 21, Eyehield 21, Eyeshield 21, Eyeshield 21...Mukkya! Semuanya untuk Eyeshield 21! Yang mana untukku, MAX!" jerit Monta sambil terus mengacak-acak tumpukan surat didepannya.

"Sepertinya yang ini untukmu, Monta," ucap Mamori sambil menunjuk sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Monta langsung mengambilnya dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan tangis haru(?)

"Akhirnya, MAX! Akan segera kubaca! Dear Monta yang imut...kau sungguh luar biasa, aku benar-benar kagum dengan teknik Devil Backfire-mu! Jika boleh, aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengajakmu untuk menjadi...hewan peliharaanku...APA-APAAN INI, MAX!"

"Ahaha, surat itu memang pantas untuk, Manki-san," sahut Taki yang mulai mutar-mutar nggak jelas.

"Diam kau, MAX!"

"Sudah, sudah...surat untukmu mungkin tertumpuk dibawah, Monta," hibur Mamori.

"Iya, hikss..."

**25 menit kemudian, YA-HA!**

"Sial, MAX! Surat untukku hanya ada satu!" keluh Monta sambil nangis guling-guling dilantai.

"Ahaha...aku dapat lima surat! Ahaha..." Taki kembali berputar-putar gaje.

"Kakak hebat! Dapat lima puluh surat!" puji Toganou. "Aku hanya dapat sepuluh."

"Biasa saja," sahut Juumonji. "Kau sendiri dapat berapa Kuroki?"

"Aku hanya dapat dua puluh surat."

"Huwaaa, aku dapat tiga puluh dua surat!" Kurita langsung nangis bombay begitu tahu kalau ia punya banyak penggemar.

"Yang paling banyak tetap Eyeshield 21, ya!" Suzuna langsung mengambil salah satu surat milik Sena. "Semuanya ada 598 surat."

"Pantas saja surat-surat tadi menggunung begitu. Ternyata ulah fansnya Sena," Mamori langsung tersenyum maklum.

BRAKKK!

Pintu depan klub langsung hancur begitu ditendang Hiruma dengan sadis(?)

"Cepat bocah-bocah sialan! Waktunya latihan!" Hiruma kembali menembakkan AK47-nya kemana-mana.

"HIE! Baik, Hiruma-san!" seru Sena yang langsung lari menghindar dari tembakan brutal si setan.

"Haahh, bikin pekerjaan saja," keluh Musashi yang dengan santainya pergi ke ruang ganti.

Monta kembali melompat dengan senang. "Paling tidak aku masih mendapat surat penggemar, MAX! Tidak seperti kak Hiruma yang tidak mendapat satupun!"

"Kekeke...kau salah monyet sialan," Hiruma langsung menghentikan tembakannya dan menarik sebuah tali yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisinya. "Kekeke...kalau benda-benda sialan seperti itu, aku punya sebanyak ini!"

BRUSHHH!

Tumpukan surat kembali memenuhi ruang klub Deimon.

"You-nii memang hebat!" seru Suzuna yang langsung lompat-lompat diatas tumpukan surat.

"Wahh, ternyata penggemar Hiruma lebih ekstrim dari penggemarnya Sena," komentar Yukimitsu yang mulai menghitung surat-surat Hiruma. "Hmm, semuanya ada 1.532 surat."

"HIE! Banyak sekali!" Sena langsung histeris saat membayangkan 1.532 orang yang berwajah setan seperti Hiruma dengan AK47 dan tawa khas Hiruma. 'Kekeke...YA-HA!'

Semua anggota Deimon langsung sweadrop berjamaah.

"Penggemar Hiruma bukan berarti orang yang memiliki sifat seperti Hiruma, Sena," ucap Mamori mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kalau idolanya seperti itu..." Suzuna menghentikan ucapannya dan mulai membayangkan pose-pose seram khas Hiruma.

'Cepat bocah-bocah sialan! Lari lebih cepat lagi!'

'Gendut sialan! Angkat dengan lebih bertenaga lagi!'

'Tendang! Tendang lebih kuat, orang tua sialan!'

'Tangkap dengan benar, monyet sialan!'

'Cepat minggir! Kau mengganggu kami latihan, Cheer Sialan!'

'Cepat bawakan mereka handuk, Manajer sialan!'

Mamori langsung tersenyum miris.

"Tidak usah banyak pikir lagi! Cepat ke lapangan anak-anak sialan!" Hiruma langsung menembakkan kembali AK47-nya.

"Ahaha...aku siap berlari," Taki langsung menuju lapangan sambil berputar-putar.

"HIE!" Sena yang sudah berganti seragam ikut berlari menyusul Taki.

"Hiks...ternyata aku yang paling sedikit mendapat surat, MAX! Mana suratnya bukan surat dari fans lagi..." Monta makin pundung dipojokan.

"CEPAT KE LAPANGAN, MONYET SIALAN!"

"B-baik, MAX!"

Setelah semua berada di lapangan, Hiruma langsung menunjuk Mamori dengan AK47-nya. "Dan kau, manajer sialan. Cepat bereskan dan buang benda-benda sialan ini!"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Kau kan belum menbacanya!"

"Tidak perlu. Benda-benda sialan itu hanya bisa membuatku repot!"

"T-tapi..."

"CEPAT LAKUKAN MANAJER SIALAN!"

"Iya, iya...dasar setan."

"Kekeke..." Hiruma langsung pergi menuju lapangan.

"Padahal punya banyak penggemar tapi malah tidak bersyukur sedikitpun, dasar..." Mamori terus menggerutu sambil memasukkan surat-surat penggemar Hiruma ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Wah, surat yang ini warnanya imut dan wanginya harum. Dari siapa, ya?" Mamori langsung membukanya dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Dear, Hiruma-kun. Kau adalah Quarterback favoritku! Kau tampan, keren, cool, jenius, licik dan beraura setan! Benar-benar seperti tipe cowok idamanaku. Kyaaa, jadilah pacarku!..."

Mamori terdiam sambil meremas surat berwarna biru cerah yang tadi dibacanya.

"MENYEBALKAN! SIAPA PEREMPUAN YANG BERANI MENGIRIM SURAT SEPERTI ITU PADA HIRUMA!" teriak Mamori dengan aura setan yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Memang apa kerennya Hiruma? Dia hanya lelaki kejam dan jahat, licik, menyebalkan, suka melanggar aturan, tidak tahu sopan santun, bermulut kasar, seorang Quarterback andalan Deimon, jenius, pembuat onar, lumayan tampan, seorang akuma, lumayan keren...ehh? Apa barusan aku bilang kalau Hiruma itu keren?" Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Dasar bodoh! Hiruma itu orang yang licik! Jangan sampai kau tertipu, Mamori!" seru Mamori yang terlihat bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Manajer sialan! Cepat siapkan kami handuk dan air mineral!" teriak Hiruma dari tengah lapangan.

"Tuhh, lihat! Dia orangnya kasar dan tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Manajer sialan!"

"Lihat? Dia bahkan masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sialan'."

"MANAJER SIALAN!"

"Ehhh?" Mamori langsung tersadar dari lamunannya..

"CEPAT BAWAKAN KAMI HANDUK DAN MINUMAN, KUSO!"

"I-iya!" sahut Mamori yang langsung kelabakkan. "Ughh...kebanyakan mikir tentang Hiruma, pikiranku jadi makin ngawur...ehh?"

"CEPAT, MANAJER SIALAN!"

"I-iya, iya!"

.

.

~YA-HA!~

.

.

"Akhirnya, ini dia surat terakhir!" gumam Mamori yang langsung membuang surat tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. "Haah, melelahkan sekali!"

Sebetulnya setelah mengantar handuk dan air mineral untuk seluruh anggota Deimon, Mamori langsung men-scan surat-surat penggemar Hiruma. Surat yang menurut Mamori tidak pantas langsung ia sobek, injak, gunting, bakar, etc, dll, dst...

"Sudah selesai, Manajer sialan?"

"Ehh, ya, sudah," jawab Mamori yang langsung menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang kotor. "Oh ya, kemana anak-anak yang lain?"

"Anak-anak sialan itu sudah pulang sejak tadi. Kau saja yang terlalu serius membuang benda-benda sialan itu!" sahut Hiruma cuek. Pandangannya masih terus terpaku pada laptop VAIO kesayangannya itu.

"Ohh," sahut Mamori pendek. Beberapa menit ruang klub menjadi hening. Mamori sibuk menyapu dan Hiruma masih tetap setia bersama laptop tercintanya.

"Oi, Manajer sialan!"

"Ngg? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori yang masih terus membersihkan ruang klub.

"Besok datanglah ke apartemen sialan milikku!"

"Ehhh?" wajah Mamori sontak memerah. Ajakan kencan, kah?

"Aku mau kau membereskan surat-surat sialan yang masih menumpuk di rumahku, kekeke..."

Mendengar Hiruma menyebut surat penggemar, telinga Mamori langsung merah padam menahan amarah. "HUHH! TIDAK AKAN!"

BRAKKKK! Mamori langsung membanting pintu depan klub setelah mengambil tas miliknya.

"Kenapa, sih Manajer sialan itu."

.

.

.

**Mamori's POV**

Aku kesal, kesal, kesal! Kenapa Hiruma bisa memiliki banyak fans seperti itu? Seharusnya yang memiliki banyak fans itu Sena. Ia kan imut, baik, manis, dan merupakan Eyeshield 21! Tapi kenapa malah Hiruma yang banyak digandrungi wanita-wanita cantik? Dia kan licik, kasar, menyebalkan, tidak suka mematuhi aturan, selalu berkata sialan. Ya, walau kuakui ia cukup tampan dan jenius. Tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin, kan?

Hiruma itu tidak keren! Ia hanya licik! Ya, ia sangat licik dan menyebalkan!

Apalagi saat ia berteriak 'YA-HA' dan menembakkan senjatanya kearahku. Mata hijau toskanya, wangi maskulinnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, rambut spike pirangnya...

EHHH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat mendengar perbincangan segerombolan mahasiswi yang sepertinya dari Universitas Saikyoudai.

"Iya, iya. Kau lihat permainannya saat melawan Ojou di Turnamen Kanto? Arahan-arahan darinya membuat Deimon membalikkan keadaan!" seru mahasiswi berambut hitam panjang pada temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Benar! Apalagi saat melawan Teikoku Alexanders di Chrismas Bowl! Dia benar-benar Leader yang cakap!" timpal mahasiswi yang rambutnya dikuncir satu.

"Ahh~ Hiruma Youichi...aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Hihihihihi..." kedua temannya langsung terkikik geli.

Huhh, apa-apaan itu? Mereka membicarakan Hiruma seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama! Dasar perempuan-perempuan ganjen!

Dengan kesal kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku yang hanya tinggal lima blok dari tempatku sekarang.

Hiruma, orang yang jenius, tampan, seorang Quarterback handal, misterius, licik, beraura setan, dan lelaki yang lumayan terkenal. Padahal Hiruma tampak sempurna. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak rela kalau ada perempuan lain yang ikut mengatakan Hiruma keren?

Tidak boleh begini! Wajar saja, kan Hiruma memiliki banyak fans, ia kan sudah berhasil membawa seluruh anggota tim-nya menuju kemenangan di Christmas Bowl. Selain tampan ia juga jenius, jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau para wanita disini tergila-gila padanya.

Ughhh, hentikan pikiran konyol ini!

**End Mamori's POV...**

.

.

.

**Pagi hari di gerbang SMA Deimon, YA-HA!**

"Pagi, Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna dengan riang. Mamori yang berada disampingnya langsung membalas. "Pagi, Suzuna."

"Sepertinya wajah Mamo-nee sedikit pucat. Apa kurang tidur?" tanya Suzuna, khawatir.

Mamori membeku ditempat.

'Ughh, nggak mungkin, kan aku bilang kalau semalam aku mikirin Hiruma sampai nggak bisa tidur sama Suzuna?'

"Apa sibuk mikirin You-nii, ya?"

Deg!

Jantung Mamori berhenti berdetak seketika.

"S-selamat pagi Kak Mamori, Suzuna!" sapa Sena dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu.

"Pagi, Sena!" balas Suzuna dengan semangat.

Mamori langsung bernafas lega. "Ayo kita segera ke ruang klub. Hiruma-kun pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Sena mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Mamori menuju ruang klub, sedang dibelakang mereka, Suzuna asyik menggerak-gerakkan 'antena'-nya dengan jahil. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Mamo-nee dengan You-nii!"

**Tepat di ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats, YA-HA!**

"HIE!" Sena berteriak histeris saat melihat tumpukan kado menimpa dirinya.

Hiruma hanya tertawa setan sambil menunjuk tumpukkan kado-kado tersebut. "Itu untukmu, pendek sialan!"

"K-kado? Dari siapa?" tanya Sena yang masih bingung.

"Tentu saja dari orang-orang sialan itu!" jawab Hiruma yang langsung pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Dari penggemarmu, Sena," timpal Mamori mencoba menjelaskan maksud Hiruma. Sena hanya membalas dengan mengucapkan 'oh' dan langsung berterima kasih.

Hiruma kembali keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung menembakkan AK47-nya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan bocah-bocah sialan? Cepat ganti baju sialan kalian SEKARANG!"

Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats langsung menuju ruang ganti sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Suzuna hanya tersenyum dan mulai beranjak untuk menata tumpukkan kado dari para fans Sena. Mamori yang melihatnya langsung ikut membantu Suzuna mengatur kado-kado tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Mamo-nee!" ucap Suzuna riang.

"Iya sama-sama," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, Suzuna! Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Ng? Apa tentang You-nii?" antena Suzuna langsung bergerak-gerak jahil.

"B-bukan! Ini tentang Sena, kok!" Suzuna langsung mengangguk tapi antenanya masih terus bergerak-gerak jahil. "Apa Suzuna tidak cemburu? Mm, maksudku apa Suzuna tidak kesal sama para gadis yang menyukai dan mengidolakan Sena?"

"Mm, cemburu, sih! Tapi, aku percaya pada Sena!" jawab Suzuna dengan riang. Mamori langsung menatap kagum Suzuna. Sena dan Suzuna memang sudah berpacaran sekitar tiga mingggu yang lalu. Tentu itu berkat sikap ceplas-ceplos Suzuna yang tanpa malu-malu mengajak Sena buat pacaran. Sena yang pada dasarnya polos langsung ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Toh, ia juga cinta sama Suzuna.

Ughh, Mamori benar-benar iri sekarang. Masa' ia bisa kalah sama Suzuna dalam urusan cinta?

"Jangan-jangan yang cemburu malah Mamo-nee sendiri lagi! Pasti gara-gara surat penggemar untuk You-nii!"

Jleb! Tepat sasaran!

"Benar, kan?" pancing Suzuna.

"N-nggak, kok! Aku hanya bertanya. Takutnya gara-gara fans-nya Sena, hubungan kalian berdua malah jadi renggang," kilah Mamori.

"Uh, alasan..."

Hiruma tiba-tiba kembali dan menendang pintu ruang ganti dengan tidak berperi kepintuan. "Cepat bocah-bocah sialan! Waktu kalian hanya tinggal lima detik! Lima..." Sena terpeleset celananya sendiri. "...Empat..." Monta langsung nyari-nyari boxer-nya. "...Tiga..." Kurita lagi berusaha memasukkan kakinya yang besar ke dalam sepatu Sena saking paniknya. "...Dua..." Sena langsung berusaha meminta sepatunya sama Kurita yang langsung minta maaf. "...Satu setengah..." giliran sepatu Monta yang dicoba Kurita. "...Satu..." Monta marah-marah sama Kurita dan berusaha memakai sepatunya yang kini melar. "...Kosong..."

"CEPAT BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! MENUJU LAPANGAN, YA-HA!"

Waktu latihan pagi berjalan seperti biasa, Mamori sendiri sudah bisa mengatur emosinya saat mendengar para wanita-wanita ganjen mulai memuji-muji Hiruma. Biarlah, toh Hiruma tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka bahkan disebut Hiruma dengan sebutan 'gadis-gadis sialan'. Mamori kembali cemberut. Tetap saja ia cemburu! Ehh, cemburu?

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Manajer sialan! Kau hampir menabrak pilar dihadapanmu!"

Mamori langsung menoleh kearah Hiruma dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan menabrak-aduhh!"

"Kekeke...sudah sialan, bodoh pula!" sindir Hiruma yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Huhh! Dasar setan!"

Yah, benar-benar waktu pagi khas SMA Deimon...

**Waktu latihan sore, YA-HA!**

"Mamo-nee!" panggil Suzuna seraya menggerak-gerakkan pom-pomnya didepan wajah Mamori.

"..."

"Mamo-nee?"

"..."

"MAMO-NEE!" Suzuna langsung teriak sekencang mungkin.

"Ng...ada apa Suzuna?" tanya Mamori yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Berisik! Diamlah Manajer sialan, Cheer Sialan!" teriak Hiruma dari tengah lapangan. Suzuna langsung nyengir dan meminta maaf pada Hiruma.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?" tanya Mamori kembali, sontak antena Suzuna kembali bergerak-gerak jahil.

"Nggak, kok!" jawab Suzuna sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Huh?"

**Waktunya pulang, YA-HA!**

"Ahh, hujan!" keluh Suzuna sambil memandangai langit yang kini gelap.

"Suzuna, p-pulang denganku saja. K-kebetulan aku bawa payung," ajak Sena dengan wajah yang memerah. Suzuna langsung berteriak senang. "Yei~ makasih Sena!" tiba-tiba Suzuna berhenti bersorak. "Tapi gimana dengan Mamo-nee?"

"Kak Mamori bilang dia bawa payung dan kelihatannya masih sibuk membersihkan klub, makanya tidak bisa pulang bersama kita," ucap Sena, menjelaskan. "A-ayo, kita pergi Suzuna!"

"Ehh, ya!" sahut Suzuna yang langsung memeluk lengan Sena dengan erat.

Setelah ruang klub kosong, Hiruma mulai tertawa setan sambil menyindir Mamori. "Kekeke...kau bohong pada bocah-bocah sialan itu, kan?"

"Mm..." sahut Mamori yang masih sibuk menata barang-barang di ruang klub.

"Cih!" Hiruma mendecih kesal karena kata-katanya tidak terlalu direspon Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Hiruma.

"Hm," sahut Hiruma yang kali ini pura-pura cuek. Seperti biasa, mulutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh permen karet less-sugar favoritnya.

"Seragammu basah. Kalau dibiarkan kau bisa masuk angin."

"Biarkan saja! Baju gantiku tinggal seragam sialan ini," sahut Hiruma, cuek. Pandangannya masih terus terpaku pada layar laptop VAIO miliknya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang nantinya repot? Aku juga, kan!"

Mendengar keluhan Mamori membuat Hiruma langsung membuka bajunya. "Tuh, cepat keringkan baju sialan itu!"

Mamori diam terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya udah memerah nggak karuan. "K-kenapa kau membukanya disini! Cepat sana cari baju ganti!"

"Cih, dasar Manajer sialan! Sudah kukatakan dari tadi kalau baju gantiku disini tinggal seragam sialan itu!" seru Hiruma dengan jengkel.

Mamori yang mendengarnya semakin bertambah malu. Dengan cepat dibalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengipasi seragam Hiruma. Mamori sendiri tidak tahu, apa dengan mengipasinya seragam itu bakal cepat kering. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Ughh, Mamori sudah nggak tahan lagi. Aroma maskulin Hiruma menguar dengan begitu cepat saat ia mengipasi seragam Hiruma. Mamori makin menggerutu. Mengapa wangi kaptennya ini begitu memikat, sih!

"Sudah selesai, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Mamori. Dengan bertelanjang dada tentunya.

"S-sebentar lagi," Hiruma langsung mendecih kesal.

"Kalau kau mengipasi dengan wajah merah sialan begitu mana bisa seragam sialan itu kering, Manajer sialan!" Mamori makin menundukkan kepalanya.

DUARRRR! Petir menyambar dengan keras. Membuat Mamori terlonjak kaget.

"HIIIII!"

BUGHHHHH!

"Uhhh, aku takut!" ucap Mamori. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik, Manajer sialan?" Mamori tersentak kaget dan mulai menyadari posisinya yang sangat 'ekstrim'. Tubuhnya kini menindih tubuh Hiruma yang bertelanjang dada. Wajah Mamori sendiri tenggelam di dada bidang Hiruma, membuatnya bisa mencium langsung wangi maskulin Hiruma yang begitu memikat.

"Hei, jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Manajer sialan! Petirnya sudah berhenti!" Mendengar teriakan Hiruma membuat Mamori langsung bangun dengan wajah kikuk dan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kekeke...berhentilah membuat wajahmu jadi merah sialan begitu, Manajer sialan!"

Mamori terdiam dan mulai berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'A-apa tadi aku menikmati saat berpelukan bersama Hiruma?'

"Hei, apa kau masih dibumi, Manajer sialan!"

Mamori langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "T-tentu saja!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku mau segera pulang!"

"Ehhh?"

"Hujannya sudah reda dari tadi, Manajer sialan!"

"Oohh..."

Hiruma langsung menenteng laptopnya dan mulai membuka pintu. Entah sejak kapan seragamnya sudah kembali Hiruma pakai.

"Ahhh! H-Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa lagi, Manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma kesal.

"A-aku..." wajah Mamori kian merona, membuat Hiruma menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "...Sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi harus kuakui kau lumayan...k-keren hari ini."

"Huh, jadi hanya hari ini?" Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"S-sudahlah, lupakan hal tadi dan cepatlah pulang!" suruh Mamori yang langsung membalikkan badanya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu!" sahut Hiruma cuek seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang klub Deimon. Belum lima meter, Hiruma langsung berhenti. "Hei Manajer sialan, aku mau kau jadi pembantuku!"

Mamori sontak membalikkan badannya. "Haah? Jadi pembantu?"

"Ya, jadi pembantu sialan yang menikah denganku dan mengurus anak-anak sialan kita nanti."

Mamori membeku ditempat.

"Hoi, Manajer sialan! Kau mau tidak, sih?" tanya Hiruma yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut bentakan.

"Y-ya, a-aku mau."

Hiruma hanya menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. "Kekeke..."

"Tunggu, Hiruma-kun! Temani aku pulang, dong!" pinta Mamori yang buru-buru mengunci pintu klub.

"Keh, buat apa aku melakukan hal sialan seperti itu?"

"Kau kan pacarku!" tanpa sadar wajah Mamori kembali merona merah.

"Memang aku memintamu? Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk jadi pembantu sialanku!" Mamori langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "...Yang akan selalu hidup bersamaku nantinya, kekeke..."

Blushing Mamori makin parah.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Manajer sialan," Hiruma kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ganti warna celana dalammu hari ini. Aku lebih suka warna yang kemarin, kekeke..."

"Hiruma-kun mesum!"

Hiruma hanya cuek sambil melanjutkan kembali jalannya. "Percepat sedikit jalanmu itu, pacar sialan!"

Mamori hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menyusul Hiruma. "Iya!"

Tepat setelah hujan reda, dilangit yang mulai senja muncul pelangi beraneka warna yang ikut menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta seorang setan dan seorang malaikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita berakhir sampai disini, YA-HA!**

**.**

**.**

**Kekeke...Selesai membaca jangan lupa review kalau tidak mau ditembak dengan senjata ini, kekeke...*nodongin AK47***

**Nagi-chan: Hei, hei apa-apaan ini! Authornya kan aku, kok malah kamu yang sewot! *mencak-mencak sama maskot tim Deimon Devil Bats.**

***nodongin AK47*Disini Authornya gue! Loe hanya anak buah sialan, jadi nggak berhak membantah sama perintah gue!**

**Nagi-chan: Iya, ampun! Nggak Hiruma nggak maskotnya, sama-sama Akuma! *nangis bombay***

**Kekeke...**

**Mind to Review? YA-HA!(?)**

**.**


End file.
